flawless morning
by se-ou
Summary: Aomine tidak mengharapkan sang mentari cepat muncul, sungguh ia masih ingin tidur seranjang bersama sang kekasih—an aokise fic, warning inside.


**flawless morning!**

cast: Aomine - Kise - Satsuki | Pair: aokise | Genre: romance, angst, | Length: Oneshot | Rated: PG | Disclaimer: i don't own the characters, but i own the story!

**Warning: Suicide!AU. **

**don't plagiarism and be siders please~**

.

* * *

Aomine terjaga dengan penat yang menghantam kepalanya, Ia terus saja meremas kepalanya keras-keras. Bayangan kemarin masih terngiang jelas dalam benaknya, tidak bisa lagi ia menetralkan otaknya, menenangkan laju jantungnya. Bahkan ia tidak menginginkan pagi ini, ia ingin waktu tetap berhenti malam tadi. Tak ingin melihat terik panas mentari, ia ingin tetap terlelap.

Di tatapnya tubuh yang terbaring di sampingnya, tubuh itu, masih mengenakan pakaian rapi sejak kemarin. Raut muka yang damai, paras cantik, dan postur yang lebih kecil darinya, tengah menutup matanya dengan tenang—_berbeda sekali saat ia membuka matanya, sudah dipastikan bahwa ia akan meracau tak jelas_—tapi tubuh itu tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan gerak-gerik Aomine yang gusar.

Bahkan, bibirnya yang hangat 'pun kini terasa hambar saat di kecup Aomine. Aomine mengalihkan elusan tangannya menuju surai pirangnya, dan mengusap pelan masih dengan membagi jarak wajah mereka. "_Good morning baby_. Bangunlah..." bisik Aomine pelan di telinganya.

Namun sepertinya ia tidak ingin bangun. Aomine hanya menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Dan beranjak dari ranjang mereka.

..

"Kise...sayang kau masih ingin tidur? Aku harus bekerja sekarang, kalau kau sudah bangun langsung hubungi diriku, Oke?" racau Aomine dengan mengancingkan kemejanya. Dan merapikan rambutnya, lalu ia segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Saat pintu terbuka, Aomine menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan melambat. Menikmati pantulan sinar matahari yang merambat ketubuhnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, dan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku harus menikmati di akhir ini."

Untuk pagi ini, Aomine pergi ke kantor dengan berjalan kaki. Sesekali, ia melempar senyum pada tetangga atau pun orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tapi nampaknya kantornya terasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih jauh dari dugaannya, hingga ia memutuskan duduk di pinggiran taman sekedar mengistirahatkan kakinya yang terasa pegal.

..

"Hai Dai-chan!... akhirnya kau datang lagi!" Aomine melebarkan senyumnya saat ia memasuki kantor, dengan di sambut sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda itu, menelentangkan tangannya berjalan ke arah Aomine. "Sudah lama.." bisik Satsuki—sahabat Aomine itu—saat mereka saling mendekap erat.

"Bodoh. Jangan menangis, kau terlihat sangat jelek!" Aomine mengacak rambut panjang Satsuki dan tertawa sedikit hambar.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang paling menyebalkan Aomine. Tapi aku menyayangimu. Jangan kau mencoba tinggalkan kami lagi, oke?"

"Omong kosong. Jelas aku tidak kemana-mana." Aomine menatap datar pada sahabatnya yang memang suka berlebihan itu, dan berbalik menuju ruangannya.

Masih ada dua jam sebelum melayani klien. Aomine memutuskan menjelajah ke _internet _dan membuka emailnya.

* * *

Aomine_Daiki email

**5 pesan masuk belum terbaca. **

**Today, Touou agency... [Pemberitahuan Rapat]**

**Today, Google play.. [Unduh Aplikasi terbaru kami dengan layanan ter...read more..**

**Yesterday, House... [Maaf pak, tapi kami telah melakukan semaksima..read more..**

**Yesterday, Kise Ryeouta.. [Dokter memberitahuku ini tidak akan bertahan..read more..**

**Yesterday, Momoi Satsuki.. [Baca pesan ini!]**

2 day ago, Kise Ryouta.. [Kupikir aku tidak ingin ke dokter saat ini, aku me..read more..

2 day ago, Kise Ryouta.. [Haha tidak, baiklah kita akhiri percakapan ini. anyways..read more..

2 days ago, Kise Ryouta.. [Ya aku sudah makan, tidak aku tidak mau sup..read more..

* * *

Itu adalah gambaran kotak masuk milik Aomine. Ia mendesah saat menatap pesan-pesan itu, belum ada pesan dari Kise hari ini. Aomine tersenyum pahit dan menekan jari-jarinya. Atau mungkin saja Kise belum terjaga? Pikir Aomine mencoba tenang.

Aomine kembali membuka situs _search engine_. Dan mengetik apa yang ingin ia cari dari kemarin.

* * *

_Solusi, bagaimana jika kau mempunyai masalah besar_

_Bagaimana cara melanjutkan hidup setelah ditimpa masalah itu_

_Apakah bunuh diri adalah pilihan_

_Bagaimana untuk memesan peti_

* * *

Kembali Aomine menatap layar komputer dengan tatapan datar, dan membuka lagi emailnya. Dua pesan terbaru tealah masuk.

* * *

**Today, Scantuary G. [Akan hadir pukul lima pagi esok di kediaman..read more..**

**Today, Scantuary G. [Pesanan anda di terima] **

**Today, Touou agency... [Pemberitahuan Rapat]**

**Today, Google play.. [Unduh Aplikasi terbaru kami dengan layanan ter...read more..**

**Yesterday, House... [Maaf pak, tapi kami telah melakukan semaksima..read more..**

**Yesterday, Kise Ryeouta.. [Dokter memberitahuku ini tidak akan bertahan..read more..**

**Yesterday, Momoi Satsuki.. [Baca pesan ini!]**

2 day ago, Kise Ryouta.. [Kupikir aku tidak ingin ke dokter saat ini, aku me..read more..

2 day ago, Kise Ryouta.. [Haha tidak, baiklah kita akhiri percakapan ini. anyways..read more..

2 days ago, Kise Ryouta.. [Ya aku sudah makan, tidak aku tidak mau sup..read more..

.

* * *

.

Aomine menata berkas-berkas yang ada diruangannya dan memasukan semua itu pada berangkas mejanya. Ia mengambil semua uang di situ dan memasukannya ke dalam rekening keluarganya secara _online_. Aomine beranjak dan meninggalkan kantornya.

"_Dai-chan_ kau mau kemana lagi?" Satsuki mencegahnya saat Aomine ingin membuka pintu. Memang, hanya Satsuki seorang yang berani dengan Aomine Daiki—pemilik perusahaan sponsor klub basket jepang ini—karena memang Satsuki adalah sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin ke bank menyimpan uang. Ada apa?"

"Ah ku kira kau ingin menghilang lagi." Satsuki bernapas lega dan menurunkan tangannya yang tadi mencegah Aomine.

Aomine diam sejenak dan menatap Satsuki, "Kalau pun begitu," tangan pemuda tan itu terulur meremas bahu Satsuki. "Tolong jaga kantor ini selama aku tidak ada. Oke?" dan Aomine cepat berlari menuju taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk.

Sebelum Satsuki sadar akan perkataan sahabatnya segera ia berlari meneriaki Aomine. Namun taksi yang mengangkut Aomine masih tetap berjalan seiring suara Satsuki yang bergetar.

"Dai-chan...kumohon..jangan benar-benar tinggalkan kami.. ku mohon...kau satu-satunya keluarga kecilku.."

..

..

..

**05:00 am at aomine daiki's house.**

"Benar ini alamatnya?" dua orang dalam mobil kap besar itu berhenti pagi-pagi buta di depan rumah megah berwarna biru. Satu orang—sebut saja Eru—yang tengah menyamakan alamat dalam kertas genggamannya dengan rumah di depannya mengangguk pasti, sedangkan Shaya yang tengah menyupir itu menatapnya.

"Oh baiklah mari angkat petinya, mungkin keluarganya menunggu di dalam rumah."

Mereka memasuki rumah megah itu, dan anehnya lagi, Pintu sama sekali tidak di kunci. Dan dalam benak mereka pun bertanya-tanya, _mengapa rumah semegah ini tak berpenghuni?_

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya?" Kembali, Shaya menanyakan tempat itu pada rekannya.

"Ya. Aku sangat yakin."

Mereka menatap sekeliling dan menaruh peti itu di dekat ruang tamu. Beberapa kali mereka mengatakan, "Permisi! Pesanan peti dengan nomor 5555 telah datang." Namun, tak pernah ada jawaban yang terlontar.

Mereka terlonjak saat ada suara—**_bruk!_—**dari arah belakang mereka, dan terkejut dengan sosok dua anjing yang berdarah keluar dari kamar. Shaya dan Eru saling berpandangan dan mengungguk yakin untuk berjalan kearah dimana di lihatnya anjing tadi keluar.

Pintu telah terbuka sedikit, Shaya takut-takut membukanya lebih lebar dan melonggokan kepalanya kedalam. Bau anyir menyebar di sekeliling ruangan itu dan mata Shaya terpaku pada—

"ASTAGA!"

"TUHAN!"

Shaya dan Eru berteriak secara bersamaan. Shaya yang matanya terpaku pada jasad yang mengering di tempat tidur itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seseo—jasad yang tergantung di pojok ruangan. Dan mereka tidak bisa tidak menutup mulut mereka pada jasad yang menggantung dirinya sendiri itu. Mata Eru masih terpaku pada jasad yang tergantung dan menutup matanya erat-erat.

_"Tuhan memberkati mereka."_

Shaya mendekati jasad yang telah memucat-biru, di ranjang. ia menemukan tulisan tangan di atas jasad itu.

_Siapa pun anda,_

_Aku tahu kau yang membaca ini adalah suruhan untuk mengantarkan peti mati. Benar? Maaf sebelumnya tapi kau harus membawa peti mati satu lagi untukku, yang menggantung dirinya di sudut ruangan ini._

_Dia, yang berbaring di ranjang adalah kekasihku. Ku harap kau sangat berhati-hati saat mengangkatnya ke peti, dia sudah tiga hari lalu meninggal. Kuharap kau memandikan dirinya oh—dan juga diriku._

_Hubungi keluargaku, maka semua tanggungan akan di bayar mereka. Kau bisa menghubunginya di nomor perusahaan Daiki._

_Terima kasih._

_"Ku pikir dia bunuh diri karena kekasihnya yang meninggal."_

.

.

**END!**

* * *

**Note: gak tau ini sejenis apaan. hell yeah remake jg dr ff lamaku khukhu semoga sih dapet feelnya~~ ;; **

**review are appreciated! :))**


End file.
